Fly boy bell
Flyboy Bell is one of the first Luchador-styled characters to appear on Multiverse Nexus Wrestling. Created by Snygnyx, he is a high-flying fighter who's skill is rivaled by his tenacity in a fight. Although he doesn't have a strong solo record, his ability to work in a team has shown itself in spades. Personality While he has a tendency to run his mouth, his attitude shows that he has a strong sense of pride in both himself and others. With prospective allies and rivals, he tries to see that they give it their all in fair fights, spurring them on with fiery speech. He also shows a deep loyalty his allies and rivals. His tenacity has given him trouble in particular matches, leading to some possibly severe injuries. History When he debuted, he went up against Trashman Jones and was met with a loss. In the following week, he was put into a Tag-Team match with Dagarik against the (at the time) Ascension's Ramund and Ogre, leading to an upset victory by Flyboy using the Lucha-Lock (Dragon Slayer) submission to make Ogre tap out. It was after that victory that Flyboy Bell and Dagarik formed a more permanent team, eventually being called Rhythm 'N' Blues. The High Flyers, Rhythm 'N' Blues A tag team formed by Flyboy Bell and Dagarik, they have a strong relationship that was born of an unsure team-up. A masked human and a dwarven prince of the underground, they share a style of jumping off the turnbuckles and springboard attacks, differentiated by the amount of risk and power between the two. Shortly after the formation of their team, they went up against the at-time Nexus Tag-Team champions, Para-Party (Yakiniku Party and Parisite Demon) and managed to obtain a victory over them, earning themselves a title shot against the champions and another set of opponents, the Artists (CitricKing and SirMalervik). The first title match Rhythm 'N' Blues entered ended in a disqualification from CitricKing, but in the next title match, Flyboy Bell and Dagarik were able to score pinfalls in the 2/3 falls match and obtain their first championship titles. During the next title defense, Para-Party retook the Tag-Team title, but after giving Rhythm 'N' Blues another chance, they took the titles back. The second title reign was short-lived as the members of Faces of Fear, ExarKun and Pandassassin, won the Tag-Team title. Solo-Career Flyboy Bell, while showing he's a strong tag-team ally, has not proven himself to be a solo wrestler. He has not scored a single victory, causing the young luchador to question his ability, especially after a stinging barb from one of the Nexus's veterans Probunaga where he made the claim that Flyboy is carried by his partner. Relationships Dagarik (Ally) Flyboy's partner and best friend in the Nexus, the two are hard to separate. Few times have they been seen apart, and when in the ring together, they are able to read each other and play off each other's strengths. Para-Party (Rivals) At the time, Flyboy saw strong rivals in the at-time tag-team champions, seeing them as something to look up to and surpass. In recent times, they had been more enemies. Since the breaking up of Para-Party, Flyboy has not had much interaction aside from one match against Parisite Demon. Trivia * Flyboy Bell's colors, yellow/gold and blue, are a staple among the creator's characters. * He has been accused of using ancient blood magic during a wrestling match. This claim has been denied. Category:Characters